Everyone WantsAND GETS KAGOME!
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Even Prodigies Need thier Tonsils Remove

DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN

DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN! SO FLIPPING SAD!

_Even Prodigies need their Tonsils removed._

Itachi swallowed for what seemed to be the tenth time that afternoon. His throat was still so very sore; his tonsils had been removed only a couple hours before. Licking his chapped lips, he swallowed again and tried to sooth the ache in his throat by gathering the saliva in his mouth and swallowing it. He couldn't believe that he had his tonsils removed…and now he was in pain. Oh, no. Uchiha, Itachi did _not_ do pain. He lay, shirtless on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in distaste.

"Aniki?"

Itachi turned his head and managed a half-smile. "Hai, Kagome?"

His baby sister stood there, a sweet smile on her lovely full lips. Her bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as she gazed at him adoringly. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual kunoichi outfit. The silk white robe that ended just shy of her knees covered her body instead of the midnight blue cat-suit she wore on missions.

Itachi's smoldering black eyes trailed over Kagome's form. The silk white robe molded against her beautiful body perfectly. He could make out the firm swell of her breasts, and he watched hungrily as they pressed even further into the material of the robe as she breathed gently. His eyes followed her curves down to her lovely legs, staring at the flawless cream-colored skin that he bet was smooth to the touch.

Kagome slipped off her white slippers and stepped into his room, sliding the door shut behind her quietly. As she stepped closer, he noticed something in her hands.

A bowl.

Itachi raised a brow. "Kagome…?"

"Shh…" When she was finally at his side, she eased her body behind him, gently lifting him off the bed and then sitting down herself. Setting the bowl on his bed post carefully, she once again smiled sweetly, and eased him down so that his head was lying on her shoulder, and his lower body rested against hers; his legs entwined around her own.

"You shouldn't talk…your throat must still hurt a bit."

He watched as she picked up the bowl before bringing it closer to them. Taking a spoon out of the pocket of her robe, she dipped it into the bowl and then scooped out a bit of the substance in the bowl and brought it to his lips. "Eat."

His eyes half-lidding, he tentatively parted his lips and trusted her to slip the spoon inside his mouth. His eyes closed completely and he hummed appreciatively, swallowing the ice cold treat.

Ice cream...Chocolate ice cream.

Kagome giggled when he began to reach for the bowl for a second spoonful. "Oh, like that did you?"

Itachi snuggled closer to her warmth while opening his mouth, taking in another bit of the ice cream offered. He licked his lips, his throat feeling so much better with each spoonful of ice cream offered.

A while later, the ice cream was finished and he was resting with his head on her chest. Rubbing his face into her soft breasts, he moaned happily. His Imouto was just so damn comfortable. He wanted nothing more than to suckle on her nipples; sure that if mere ice cream would make him feel _better_, that her breasts would make him feel as if he were in _heaven._

Kagome blushed a bit, running her fingers along her older brothers raven hair. When she had heard the quiet groans of pains coming from her usually so calm and collected brother, she had quickly bathed, changed and stole a helping of her twin brother, Sasuke's, ice cream and made her way to his room.

"Itachi?"

Reluctantly removing his face from her comfortable pillows, he looked up into her gorgeous blue eyes, "Hm?"

Biting her lower lip, "Do you feel good?" she asked.

Itachi smirked a bit. His dear little sister wanted him to feel _good?_

"No," he told her honestly, his voice husky and still raspy. Watching the hurt make its way to her eyes, he quickly rose and pushed her onto his bed, straddling her hips and playing with the tie of her robe. Grabbing the robe at her chest, he tore it open roughly and watched as her beautiful breasts bounced slightly. Hearing her gasp, he immediately captured her sweet mouth with his and plunged his tongue inside her crevices.

Kagome moaned, her hands fisting themselves in her older brother's pants. Cooing, and moaning, she gently tapped the tip of her shy tongue against his and groaned when he responded by licking and dueling with her tongue harshly. The bottom of her robe opened slightly as she spread her legs, pulling him even closer to her. Bending her legs at the knees, she forced her thighs apart and let out a squeak when he pressed himself against her completely.

Tearing his mouth away from her's he smirked; taking in her glazed eyes and panting gasps. Sliding a hand up her knee, he pushed the robe aside and pressed his fingers against her cloth-covered pussy. Rubbing her hard, he lowered his head and allowed one of her nipples to enter his hot mouth. Sucking roughly, he moaned in pleasure.

Fuck the ice cream, she tasted so much better.

"Ah, Itachi-!" Kagome mewled and arched into his mouth and hand, soft moans and whimpers escaping her throat. Running her hands down his back, she held onto him tightly as he continued to pleasure her.

He lifted his head slowly and released her pink nipple with a slight 'pop'. Licking at that same nipple, he once again drew it into his mouth and rolled it around his teeth, smirking when she let out a loud moan. Still playing with her pussy, he hooked his fingers around her panties, and pulled them off, letting them hang helplessly on her ankles. Petting her damp sex gently, he slid a long finger into her tight body and grunted at the tightness.

"Damn, Kagome…"

Whimpering, she brought one of her hands down to his front and she slipped it inside his pants, her hand circling around his hard, long cock. Pulling on it tightly, she yipped when flicked her nipple.

Feeling her warm hand grasp his length nearly made him shoot his cum all over his pants, but he held back. Smirking down at her, he rose up to his knees, and pulled her legs up, bending her over and bearing her pretty little pussy for him.

Blowing cool air onto her trembling lips, he shot her a devilish smirk before opening his mouth and latching onto her clit. He forced her hips down and licked at the silky opening a few times before returning to her little jewel. Catching it in his teeth, he tugged hard.

"Yes," he hissed when her honey began to flow out of her hive and into his awaiting mouth. Swallowing slowly, he groaned, her juices soothing his throat as they went down.

"Ah, ah, Itachi!" Kagome moaned and panted, her breasts heaving with the force of her orgasm. Licking her lips, she let out another loud moan when her brother reared his hand back and gently slapped at her still sopping opening. Shivering and squirming, she opened her mouth to ask him to stop but instead received an open mouthed kiss in response.

Itachi chuckled quietly, his hands gripping tightly onto his little sister's hips. Reaching down with one hand, he pulled down his pants, letting them pool around his knees, before looking up at his sister.

Itachi blinked at the fear in Kagome's eyes. D-Did she not want this…?

And suddenly, it clicked.

"You're a virgin."

Kagome nodded, her little pink tongue wetting her lips nervously. Her sapphire eyes gazed into his smoky black and she gave him another sweet smile, "Be gentle?"

Itachi merely smirked. "At first," he promised, smirk widening when Kagome's eyes went wide and a bit of color flushed onto her cheeks.

Sucking in a deep breath, Itachi grabbed his cock at the base, and then rubbed the head along her wet folds. He felt her legs tighten around his waist, pulling him down slowly. Closing his eyes, he gently slipped into her and bit back a groan.

Whimpering quietly, Kagome tried to control her breathing. She was always getting hurt, having The Great Sesshoumaru as her sensei. He would always push her the most, "Because you have potential," he would always say and his training sessions with him and her teammates Jakotsu and Bankotsu always left her throbbing with pain-but _this_ it **fucking** _hurt!_

"Oh, owe…uh..." Her legs wrapped around him tighter and her nails dug down his back, causing him to hiss and shiver.

"K-Kagome?"

Finally managing to cope with the pain, she smiled, "Sonchi…Aniki."

Itachi grunted and reared his hips back a bit, slamming into her gently, and then slowly thrusting his cock inside her wet walls. '_So…so damn tight...'_

Kagome mewled and arched her back off the bed, crawling on top of him and sliding up and down his steaming rod. She waited until he came up to his knees and grabbed handfuls of her nicely rounded ass before sliding up and down harder.

Panting, Itachi squeezed her left butt cheek and then smacked the right one, the sound vibrating around the room along with their wet thrusts and moans. He vaguely wondered if anyone could hear them, until he remembered that Sasuke, their mother and father had gone to meet with the Hokage.

"Aniki!"

Smirking, "Say my name," he ordered, pinning her back down on the bed roughly and slamming her vigorously.

"Tachi-niki…"

Snarling, he pulled out of her completely and turned her onto her side, lifting one of Kagome's long leg's into the air and straddling the other, he thrust back into her pussy, "My _real _name!"

Feeling her orgasm nearing, Kagome let out a loud wail, "Itachi!"

Groaning, he came in hard jerking bursts. Thrusting a couple of more times to make sure her walks were thoroughly coated, he pulled out and aimed the rest of his cum at her stomach.

Kagome shivered, her eyes closing tiredly.

Kissing her pale shoulder, Itachi turned Kagome around to lie on back, and then rested his head on her breasts.

"Kagome."

When she looked down, he smirked.

"_Now_ I feel **good.**"



_**I think this'll be my first chapter of a series of one shots. I know, I know. It's been done millions of times, but come on peeps! We LOVE them! XD. I actually wanted to dedicate this to Uchiha Bitch, she makes the BEST Ita/Kag and sometimes even Ita/Kag/Sas fics ever and compared to hers, mine sucks XD. Hope you enjoyed, hit me up with some requests! I got nothing but time!**_

_**P.S: Make sure to give name of char, name of Anima/Manga/Movie/Book whatever!**_

_**P.S.S: Gala Night and At Long Last will be updated after I do at least 2 more of these one shots!**_

Sonchi: Continue.

Aniki: Brother

Imouto: Sister.


	2. Thats One Way to Get the Poison

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN….DAMN!

That's One Way to get The Poison.

Shaking her head, Kagome tore her arm out of her half-brother's grasp and continued to venture into the crowds of England. Her long, curled black bangs wisped around her neck, the rest of her curled hair stopping at her waist. Her wide blue eyes took in all the sights and sound, a guarded look on her face.

"Damn it, wench!"

Looking back at one of her siblings, she merely smirked. 'Bite me, Inu."

Scrunching up his nose, Inuyasha scowled at the carefree girl. His sun-kissed golden eyes were narrowed into slits and there was a noticeable snarl on his lips. She could only bet that his white puppy ears were twitching underneath the hat he wore. His silver hair flew out in a long wave, moving to the wind and possibly tangling it.

"Why you little-"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled happily, running over to her older half-brother. "Sesshoumaru!"

Patting the girl on the head, he frowned, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Kagome blinked and looked down at herself then at her two brothers. Well…they would certainly stick out. While Sesshoumaru wore a crisp, white suit and Inuyasha was dressed in modern street clothes, Kagome was dressed in what would only be called Lolita fashion.

Her dress was almost completely black, except for the white and blue trimming on the hem's, waist and neck collar. A little further up, she wore a dark blue ribbon, crossed in a tight bow at the base of her neck. The dress ended at her knees, at the same time black fishnet stockings began, and on her feet she wore heavy-looking boots.

"Uhm…I thought it'd help me, I dunno, _blend_ in?" Kagome chewed slightly on her plump red lower lip.

Inuyasha snickered, glad that Kagome would finally be getting a scolding. Ever since she was born, Kagome had been the most deceiving, clever little runt. Their father, Inutaisho, had taken a third mate when Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, died. His third mate was the daughter of a friend of his and had been struck with her kind heart and elegant beauty. Kun-Loon, was the name of Kagome's mother. Sadly, Kun-Loon died three years after Kagome was born. Inutaisho had not taken a mate since.

Everyone was enamored by Kagome though. She was blessed with such _startling_ blue eyes. Kun-Loon's eyes had been a chocolate brown while Inutaisho's were gold, as were his sons. Kagome was also the only child of Inutaisho to be born with black hair, and a demon miko. It was rather extraordinary, she was able to heal the sick and purify demons…but she was one herself. Complete with claws, fangs, the poison in her system, and cleverness.

Kagome was a damn brat.

She would always manage to embarrass, or get Inuyasha in trouble with his father. He knew that she did it out of playfulness and love, but damn it, it was still embarrassing! How was he supposed to court Kikyou when his brat of a sister kept making a fool out of him?

Sesshoumaru though, adored Kagome in every way possible. When she was a baby, he would be the one who would put her to sleep, wake her up and carry her around. His moko-moko would always be wrapped around her, absolutely drenching her in his scent.

Now, it would seem that Sesshoumaru was a bit miffed at the way his dear little Imouto was dressed.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru left out a barely audible sigh and shook his head, "Be careful."

Kagome beamed and jumped into her brother's arms, her face nuzzling his neck. "Hai!"

Inuyasha twitched, "You've got to be kidding me! She's dressed like some kind of maid and your letting her get away with it?!"

Glaring at his younger half-brother, Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around Kagome and swept the other into her curled, sweet-smelling hair. "Quiet, half-breed."

Snarling, Inuyasha looked away, but couldn't help the small smile that crept to his face.

Kagome wins again.



"Is everything prepared?"

Riffael Raffit nodded, placing the cup of tea on the small table next to the Count.

Cain lifted the tea to his lips and took a slight sip, his green-gold eyes closing momentarily before they opened again.

"Good. They will arrive soon and then…"

Riffael blinked slowly when Cain smirked. What was it that the Count desired so much from these people from Japan?

"Their poison shall be mine."

"Their…poison?" Riffael asked, confused.

Cain smirked, "My dear Riff…these people are _demons_ and their poison would make a fabulous addition to my collection…the way it shines and glistens…and the vivid green color. It could be used for such great things."

Riffael turned slightly, hearing knocking on the door. Another servant entered, looking rather dazed.

"Count Cain?" The young servant called, her voice a dreamy sigh. "Your guests are here."

"Thank You," Cain stood and turned around, watching as the three guests walked inside his room.

"Count of Poison." The taller, more elegant looking male with long silky silver hair was the one who spoke. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the blue crescent moon on his forehead were signs of his high power. Cain determined that this was the demon lord, Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Cain greeted, his eyes sweeping over the rest of his guests.

"And these are?"

Sesshoumaru motioned to the one on his right, "This is my younger brother-"

"_Half-_brother"

Clenching his fist, Sesshoumaru continued, "Inuyasha. And the one to my left is my younger half-"

"_**Sister.**_"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru finished a barely noticeable smile on his face.

Cain looked at the first sibling. His slightly shaggy white hair ended at his hips, he held a hat in his hand and he could see the twitching white appendages at the top of his head. His clothes were rather curious; it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and opted for comfortable clothes, which he couldn't blame him for.

The girl though. His green-gold eyes widened. She was _beautiful_. Her body was amazingly curved and her chest was pressing against the bodice of her dress tightly. Her long legs were hidden by the stockings and black boots covered her feet. He was slightly disappointed. He would have like to see her legs. His eyes met her's and he inhaled quickly.

Such, bright blue eyes. So gorgeous…her entire face was, actually. He could see that she had a cream-pale complexion and her cherry red lips looked absolutely _edible_. Her raven black hair was curled, her bangs stopping at her neck.

"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha," Hearing the male grunt in reply, he turned to the female, "Kagome."

Kagome's mouth had opened slightly. Wow…the man before them…he _was_ a man, right? He looked so stunning; he could have passed as a female if he damn well pleased. His eyes were such a striking color, such green-gold and then she remembered that her older brother had told her that the man before her was born form an incestuous relationship. His dark hair framed his pale face nicely and the sound of his voice caused her to shiver.

"The pleasure is all mine…Count Cain." She murmured, her eyes downcast. She was fighting to keep her feeling at bay. If either of her brothers even _hinted_ at her arousal then it would be a one-way trip back home to the House of Moon.

Cain glanced at Riff, noting that Riff was smirking at him rather widely and the Count of Poison's sighed.

It would be a long few months.



"I still don't understand why we can't share rooms," Kagome told her brothers as they led her to her room. They had arrived a few hours before and each had a room to themselves.

Inuyasha grunted, "As if I'd want to sleep with you anyway." A lie. He didn't trust the way this Cain guy had looked at his younger sister. He could tell without asking, that Sesshoumaru felt the same way.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and gently pulled Kagome into his arms, "Sleep well, call if you need me." Kissing the top of her hair when she nodded, he waited till she hugged Inuyasha then gently pushed her into her room.

Both brothers stared at each other before nodding to each other and making their way to their own rooms.



Kagome sighed happily, her hair still a bit wet from the shower she had just taken. She felt relieved to remove all the clothes she had on her, it made her feel hot and sticky. Slipping on a white silky sleeping yukata, she began to brush her hair.

"Knock, knock…"

Kagome jumped and stared at the Count through mirror. Smiling she turned, "Good Evening, Count Cain."

Cain merely smiled, not trusting himself to speak. His throat constricted at seeing her in such an outfit. It clung onto her chest slightly, and he could see that her lovely black hair was still wet. Damn…she had been beautiful with her hair curled, but now that it was slick and wet, she looked gorgeous.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about the poison in your system. I would have gone to one of your brother's but you were the closest one to my room," Cain explained.

Kagome nodded, smiling softly. "Of course, if you please?" She gestured for him to come inside. She watched as he closed the door and stepped in, sitting down on the bed. She made her way over to him and sat next to him.

"What did you want to know?" Kagome asked, her hands tingling nervously.

Cain took in a deep breath and looked down at her, "What weapon does yours become?"

Kagome grinned, "Arrow heads." Seeing his surprised look, she giggled and showed him her hands, the liquidy poison gathered in her claws and she stealthily molded it into an arrow head.

"Incredible…how would I be able to extract it?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Have you ever sent the way humans remove venom form snakes?" At his nod, she continued, "Like that. Sesshoumaru can release his poison from his claws and into your body, but that'd probably cause trouble. If I were able to sink my fangs into something soft and edible, say…an apple, then you could collect the poison from that."

Cain nodded. "I see."

Kagome smiled and patted his back, but stopped when he winced. "Cain?"

Cursing his father in his head, Cain shook his head lightly, "Forgive me…I just have some wounds there that I'm not really fond of."

Kagome frowned, "Can I see?"

Cain's thoughts were reeling. The _only_ one whom he ever allowed to see his scars were Riff. His adopted sister Mary had never even seen them…but…

Nodding slightly, Cain pulled his shirt of his head and turned. He waited for her horrified gasp but instead, he felt her warm fingers trace the scars gently. He tensed when he felt her gently press on them.

"Oh my…Who did this?" Kagome asked, her heart thudding painfully. Despite the scars, his back was smooth and slightly muscular.

"My...father…believed I was cursed." Cain said quietly.

"Would you like them gone?" Kagome whispered.

Cain tilted his head to look at her, his green-gold eyes wide, "How?"

Kagome leaned forwards, her face a bit flushed and she allowed her little tongue to slide over the scars. She felt him jump slightly but then he relaxed completely. Making sure to lick every one of them, coating them with her tongue and poison, she then pressed her hands on his back and began to heal him with her miko powers.

Cain panted, his eyes closed tightly. It felt good…too good. He sighed when she finally removed her hands and stood walking overt to the mirror, and to his surprise, "They're gone!"

Kagome smiled and then gasped when he hauled her up into his arms. Her breasts crushed tightly against his chest, causing her to whimper quietly. Her arms went around his shoulders and she looked up at him in surprise.

Cain lowered his head, "Thank You." And he roughly claimed her sweet lips. Moving one of his hands to her neck, he pulled her mouth closer to his and licked her lips.

Kagome's heart began to beat faster and she quickly leaned up and kissed him back, just as passionately as he was kissing her. Sliding her hands down to his chest, she stopped at his stomach and gently slid her right hand up his back.

Groaning into her mouth, Cain walked forwards with her and pushed her onto the bed, his knees coming up to her sides as he straddled her. He pressed his hardened member against her opened legs and grunted when she moaned.

"Cain…Please?"

Hearing her whispered plea, he pulled her nightgown off quickly and then began to remove his pants. He stared down at her cream colored breasts and lowered his head, licking his lips before taking one of her pink nipples into his mouth. Hearing her moans and mewls, he squeezed her other breast and then gently patted her wet flower petals with the tip of his cock.

Kagome moaned and spread her legs before wrapping them around his waist, trying desperately to pull his cock down to her wet pussy. She needed it so bad, her demon urges kicking in fiercely.

Cain panted and slid the head of his cock inside her. Rubbing his cock all over her wetness, he made sure he was fully coated in her natural juices and then rammed inside her with one harsh thrust.

Kagome growled, her hips arching off the bed. "Ah!" her legs tightened even more around him and she whimpered slightly in pain. Kami, it hurt…but it hurt so good!

"Ka-Kagome…wait…" he was completely surprised at her extreme tightness, she had been a virgin but her tightness still surprised him. Pulling out a bit, he thumped against her and hissed as her tight heat held on to his thick cock.

"Oh, please…move," she begged, her eyes widening. Her hair flowed around her like a halo and he groaned before slamming himself into her.

The sounds filled the room like a song. Heavy moans, soft mewls and loud wails. Cain pushed himself up on shaky arms and then began to pound into her harder, sweat sliding down back and his eyes locked on hers.

Kagome threw her head back and cried out as she came, her juices coming out to drench his cock hotly, her breasts jumping with the force.

Cain swallowed heavily as her juices milked his cock before he felt his own cum spilling out of him and slipping into her walls. He gasped suddenly when Kagome sunk her fangs into his neck. He could feel something entering his systems and he collapsed onto her body, gasping hard.

Kagome stared wide-eyed. She had just marked him! Oh he was going to hate her now!

"Well," Cain drawled, "That's one way to get the poison." Then he laughed.



_**Oh god, I hated that. This was a one-shot with Cain from God Child and Kagome for KuroxTenshi. Heh, sorry if it came out bad…I ran kinda late because I had no idea what Godchild even was…I tried to do research on it, I bought some books…but this was the best I could come up with. I'd be more than happy to do someone else for you, but I'm afraid I have no clue what Red River is either…ask for anyone else if you want.**_

_**Alright then…that leaves:**_

Kagome/Howl for _Burnt Miko: Thanks for the request! _

Kagome/Kenshin AND Kagome/Matt for _Akikazu:___**Heh, thanks for the positive words!**

_**Kage Otome!!**_ Always good to hear from you and it'll be a sequel to the Ita/Kag with Sasuke, hm?

_xxAnime Mikoxx_ Thank you very much! I started the Uchihacest thanks to Uchiha Bitch, but she has me beat I think. XD. Um, request?

**Uchiha Bitch!** For you, I shall do Madara AND Sasuke. (It'll be lazy to just do one.) XD.

Radiant Lover: Hah, sorry about that. Should have cut down on all that "Aniki" and "Imouto" ness huh? My mind goes to Hentai Land toooo often. Thanks though, request?

_Demonic kunoichikagi_ another brilliant writer...and it'll be Kag/Sas and Kag/L? Nice, I've wanted to do L.

**.Simplicitas.** Wow, thanks! blush, and grins stupidly Heh, I always proofread my fics. So Shika/Kag eh? Radical! XD.

L'Amant de Minuit de Gaara: WHOOOO FOR GAARA!! Yes, indeed. Okay so that's Gaa/Kag, Sai/Kag, another Ita/Kag (I agree, never enough of them XD), Sasu/Kag, Lavi/Kag, Allen/Kag, and Kanda/Kag, alrighty then! XD!

MistressKiraNova: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Request?

**LovelyWitch:** Yes, Uchiha Bitch ish a goddess! XD, and thanks! I don't think I can even _compare_ to her, but I'm glad you think so! Alright, another Sas/Kag, Hiei/Kag, Yusuke/Kag, Kurama/Kag from YuYu, anyone else from there? Kyouya/Kag and a Sess/Kag. Alright!

Hina the Lone Star Goddess: Bow to the Uchihacest! XD. Kaname/Kag? Am on it! XD.

Music ADD: Yes…amazing how it led to sex, hm? Any request?

_**S.T. Nickolian: **_I think it's amazing how all my favorite authors are reviewing! Hey come on now, your stories rock, I'm sure Uchiha Bitch thinks so too. XD. Any request?

_BloodCherry:_ Nice name! I'm so glad you were amused! I like our sense of humor! Alright so, Kag/Sai? Okie Dokie!

Hotshorty: L/Kag? Yessum! Am glad you like it! XD.

Elli Mac08: Wow! THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it, and Sephiroth/Kag/Sess is coming your way! I actually haven't tried a threesome, but I'll do my best!

Onyx-spirit-kitsune: Sure! Edward it is!

Gothic Lust: Suggest all you want, Neji? Yes, indeed!

TheLoverOf3Inu's4ever: Ahm, thank you? Heh, nest time I'll be sure to put a warning. Request?

**Demonic Cho**: And another great writer! sighs happily So surprised that I'm getting so much reviews for this… and I'm glad you liked it! So, Kagome/Zero? Coming right up!

Oreoxlove4ever: Thank you, any request?

Shiori no yume: Thanks a lot! Will do, any request?

_Punkish furball:_ Really cool name! Yes! I was hoping for a Train/Kag!

_**Aashni: **_Thank You and your Kyouhei/Kag is coming up! Is Yamato another character? Hah, I'm a bit confused.

_**Whoo, I've got my work cut out for me!**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be better!**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Howl/Kagome.**_


	3. The one he couldnt ditch

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!**

_The one who he couldn't ditch._

Kagome sighed, her raven black hair flittering all around her face as she stretched. The shrine was finally cleaned. She had cleaned everything, even sweeping each step till she reached the end. Her back was aching something fierce, and she tried to sooth the pain by pressing her small hands to the middle of her back.

The main reason she had begun to clean was because of her anxiety. She kept having a horrid feeling, the same type she got when someone evil was near. It was almost as if Naraku were just around the corner…

"Ah…" her sigh was soft, light. She knew that the only way to get rid of this pain was to take a nice, warm, bubble bath. Picking up the broom she had used to sweep, she slowly began to make her way up the steps.

She was already on the 10th step, when she heard a groan from the bottom of the steps.

Turning around, Kagome's azure blue eyes widened.

Staring down at the body that had fallen at the bottom of her shrine steps, the only thought that could come to mine was; '_where did he come from?'_



He felt odd. Warm. Cared for.

But, why…? How?

Opening his eyes wearily, he looked around. He was in a bedroom. That much was obvious. There was a pretty scent around the bed he was lying in. Looking down at his wound, he was surprised to see it fully healed.

'…_Could be the work of a fellow Wizard…' _he thought.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Howl Jenkins began to remember the way his wounds came to be.

_**-Two Weeks Ago-**_

"_Howl."_

_The blonde looked up, his sky blue eyes questioning. _

"_Sophie?"_

_The love of his life, his Sophie, was standing in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes were wet with tears and her small hands were fisted tightly._

"_How could you? We have a son!"_

_Blinking slowly, Howl stood, "Sophie, what are you talking about?"_

_Stepping right up to him, Sophie brought her hand up quickly. It took him several moments to realize that she was holding something in between two of her fingers. Gently pulling the item from her fingers he reached for her hand, only for it to be yanked back._

_Frowning in confusion, and feeling a bit hurt, he looked at what he held in his hand. A note? No, a letter. It was folded in three different ways and when he finally unfolded it; his eyes began to read through it._

"_What?" he murmured quietly to himself, his eyes widening as he read through the letter. "Sophie, this isn't--I mean, I didn't,"_

"_Oh, you __**didn't**__? Then why is it in __your__ print? Who else could write like this?!" Sophie demanded._

_Still staring at the letter in complete surprise, Howl never noticed Sophie's features changing. Only when he heard a low, husky chuckle, did his head snap up, only to be too late._

_Sophie was smiling cruelly, the smile looking so out-of-place with her pretty features. Her usually warm, chocolate brown eyes were now cold and empty. His pained blue eyes traveled down to where her hand __**should**__ have been, but instead, all he saw was a blood-coated tentacle. The blood belonging to him._

"_S-Sophie?"_

_The cold laughter that rang out afterwards, was enough to make his heart twist painfully in his chest. Tilting to the side, his eyes lowered down to the letter in his hand before his eyes finally closed._

_His last thoughts were not only about what Sophie did to him, but the letter as well._

_Written, in the letter was-_

_My Dearest, Kagome_

_It has been much too long since I've last seen you. I miss your beautiful smile and those perfect eyes…goodness those eyes…_

_My heart thuds painfully every time I'm with Sophie, because I keep picturing her as you. You're the one I see when Sophie and I are in bed, you're the one I think about when Sophie speaks to me, and you're the one I find myself wishing to be the mother of Morgan…_

_I promise to meet with you again soon, and I can only hope you have waited._

_Eternally yours,_

_Howl_

_-Snapping back to reality-_

The damn letter was still in his pocket. He could tell that is was there.

Howl opened his eyes immediately when the door to the room was being opened. He watched, his muscles tense, as a beautiful young woman walked into the room.

"Oh, you are awake." The woman's soft voice matched her face perfectly, so sweet, so honeyed. Her eyes were the most magnificent color, azure blue and they sparkled so beautifully. She had long, silky hair that was trailing down to her back like a black river. Her body was one to be envied; she had the longest legs he had ever seen, though she was, surprisingly, petite. She looked to be even smaller than Sophie. Her breasts were the perfect size for _any_ man, her hips excellent for child-bearing and a small, trim waist. Her lovely body was emphasized even more, seeing as all she wore was a dark blue robe. Now that he double-checked, her hair did seem to be a bit wet.

Howl frowned, "I am. Who are you?" Well, great. Now he sounded rude.

The young woman merely smiled, making her way over to the bed he was resting in. She noticed the way his muscles locked together even more than when she had entered and understood completely. She was a stranger to him, after all.

"My name is Kagome," She failed to notice the way his eyes zapped up to her own, "Your in my room, I brought you here after I found you at the bottom of the Shrine steps."

He had heard nothing after, "My name is Kagome." That name! That was the name on the letter! This witch was the reason his Sophie did this to him!

"Damned witch!"

Kagome let out a gasp when he suddenly leapt from the bed and then roughly shouldered her onto the floor, his knees resting painfully on her chest, crushing her breasts.

"Hey!-"

"Be silent!" The man ordered, his sky blue eyes gleaming in anger. His long blonde hair framed his face wildly. His smooth, slightly-tanned chest gleamed in the pale light. The wound had been on his abdomen, so she had needed to remove his shirt to treat it.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yes," he hissed before bringing his hand up, "And _this_ is the thanks you get for deceiving Sophie!"

As his hand lowered to strike her, she suddenly brought her own hand forward, gleaming a light purple color. Howl's eyes narrowed, he pulled his own hand back. It would not be wise to attack the witch without knowing her own power first.

"First of all," the 'witch' started, "I have deceived no one, and second of all, I don't even _know_ a Sophie."

"Lying witch," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "If you do not know me or Sophie, then what is _**this**_?"

Kagome watched as his hand dove into the pocket of his pants, and retrieved a piece of paper, which he pointed at her face. From her position on the floor with his knees at her chest, though, she could not clearly read the paper.

"If you would please, let me up so I may read this paper?" she asked, her eyes beginning to shine with pain.

Howl glared down at her before reluctantly removing his knees from her chest. He watched, then, as she carefully unfolded the letter and he glared even harder when her eyes widened.

"What is this? Are you Howl?" She asked, her voice riddled with confusion. Oh, this damn witch was good. She actually looked and sounded as if she were confused.

"Your cleverness will not fool me again witch. You had this sent to Sophie as an attempt to part us, and then you took control of her body and made her do this to me!"

Kagome's mind was reeling. She had no idea who this guy was and why he would be sending her a letter like this. Also…,

"Why do you keep calling me a witch? I'm a miko. A priestess, not a witch!"

Howl snarled, "Yes, and I am an unholy demon rather than a wizard."

"Wizard?" Kagome repeated softly.

Howl's head was beginning to throb, "Yes you idiot witch. The Wizard, Howl Jenkins. The Wizard Pendragon, Sorcerer Jenkin, me a wizard."

Kagome frowned at his condescending tone before looking back at the letter, "And you didn't write this yourself?"

"Of course not! It was you, you who used some type of magic spell to copy my print letter by letter, and send this to my wife. It was you afterwards who possessed my wife's body and shot a tentacle at me."

"Tentacle!?" Kagome suddenly understood. The reason why she had been having such odd feelings of concern. The reason why the wound that Howl had looked so familiar.

"Naraku." She whispered, her eyes wide.

Howl frowned, "What?"

"You say that your wife was controlled by something, and that what stabbed you was a tentacle? This was all done by the demon Naraku. He did this very same thing…years ago…to a _friend_ of mine. He made my friend and his loved one betray each other, by pretending to be them and attacking one another. Naraku hunted her down pretending to be my friend Inuyasha, and then she shot him with an arrow that binded him to a tree for 50 years."

Howl was staring into her eyes the whole time, the girl was sincere. He had noticed the way her eyes misted over, in a way that could only proved that she was being truthful.

"Why, then? Neither Sophie nor I have ever known of this Naraku character, why would he target us?"

"He isn't targeting you, he is targeting me." Kagome said, her eyes focused on her name on the letter.



He didn't know how it happened.

It was only a couple of months after he had met Kagome that this strange feeling began to eat at his heart.

Exactly two months after Kagome had told him all about Naraku and her battles in the past had the evil demon actually arrived.

It was horrible. His plan all along was to make Kagome feel the pain that she had already felt. This had left them confused for a while. What did he mean by that? They didn't have time to ponder it, for the demon had merely left them with those words and then disappeared all together. Naraku wanted Kagome's heart to taint, so she could become a slave to him. Kagome assured him though, that it would never happen.

But now…

"Howl?"

Looking up at her, he grinned, noticing her attention to his bare chest. "Yes, Kagome?"

"What happened to your blonde hair?" she asked, her head tilted to the side adoringly. She was biting her lip, trying not to stare at his chest.

He had removed his shirt due to the heat and only because of the heat…now he was so glad that it was that hot.

"What, you don't like?" he teased. His hair had gone from sunburst blonde, to midnight black.

Kagome smiled that gorgeous smile, "I think it's perfect."

She giggled at the blush on his cheeks, to which he stuck his tongue out at her for. Seeing this chance, Kagome raced over to him and jumped on him, grabbing his tongue in the process.

"Eyeeye!" was all Howl could manage around his caught tongue. He fell backwards, causing her to land on top of him, her fingers holding onto his tongue gently.

"Don't you ever do that to me," she said to him, a smile on her lips. Her long legs were tucked at the knees, using them to pin his arms down to his sides.

"Why not?" he asked, shivering as the taste of her fingers caused some tingling in his lower anatomy.

Kagome giggled playfully, "Cause' you're not going to _use_ it, so why show it to me?"

Howl blinked. Had she just? Was that?

Seeing the look on Howl's face, Kagome frowned slightly, "I…I mean…" slowly removing her fingertips from his tongue, she began to ease off him.

Firm hands suddenly grasped her hips.

Kagome gasped and looked down, into the sky blue eyes of Howl. He stared right back at her, his lips a grim line. Slowly, he grabbed her finger and pulled it down towards his mouth.

Kagome watched, fascinated as he sucked languidly on her finger, his eyes closed. Her head was spinning, her thoughts in inner turmoil, no…he couldn't he had a wife…oh…oh kami…he had a child!

"Howl I-mmph…"

A smooth set of lips covered her own silky pair, stopping her from what she was about to say. She had no idea what to do, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning down, her arms wrapping around his neck, as his rested on her back, and opening her mouth for his searching tongue.

'_Is it possible to even taste this good…? So sugary and sweet…'_ he thought, his tongue playing gently with hers. Tilting his head, he fisted his hand gently in her raven hair, pulling her mouth closer to his own. He wanted…no…he _needed _more of her.

Kagome knew what she was doing was wrong…she would surely go to hell for this. She was fornicating with a married man. However, she could not deny that what she was feeling right now, was better than what she'd felt like in a long time. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and moved closer to him still, her legs tangling in his, and both licking each other's insides (SabakunoJaganshi:…well, that sounded wrong, XD.).

Sitting up slowly, Howl played with the hem of the black men's tank top Kagome was wearing. It seemed like a good idea at first, it was a hot day… but now, even this shirt was heating up her skin. He pulled his lips off her, smiling at her panting breaths, before reaching for the neckline of the shirt.

"Do you like the shirt?" he asked, his normally suave voice a bit rough. When she shook her head, he ripped the shirt and then pulled the scattered remains off her. His eyes traced over her beautiful breasts, covered up in a pretty, purple bra. He glanced up at her face and chuckled smoothly. Little Kagome was blushing.

"Aw, what is it Kagome? Are you blushing because I'm getting ready to squeeze and suckle on your breasts?" Kagome's cheeks dusted even more color. "So it is then."

Smirking a bit, Howl reached around her back, making sure to rub their chests together, and unhooked her bra. He watched as the piece of material skid down Kagome's arms, revealing her firm, pale globes.

Kagome breathed in quickly when he leaned down, and she watched as his tongue peeked out to lick at the tip of her nipple. Jumping slightly, she shivered when he groaned, the force of her jump rocking into his hardened member.

"Damn…" he murmured, shaking his head. He could honestly swear that he had never seen a more perfect pair of breasts…and he was sure all of her was just as wonderful.

Kagome tilted her head back, her hair spilling down her back as Howl circled one of her nipples with his tongue. She moaned out when he suddenly suckled her nipple into his mouth, tugging on it as if it were chew toy and he was a puppy. She let out a small wail when he began pulling back, his mouth taking the nipple with it, before it reached its limit and popped out of his mouth. His smoldering eyes stared at the same nipple and he smiled, his fingers coming up to play with it.

"Please…"

Howl grinned, "Yes, Kagome?"

"T-The other one…please, Howl." She begged, her own fingers coming up to play with the nipple Howl had already played with.

"The other one," he echoed, his eyes drifting to her other breast, staring at the hardened tip, he smirked playfully, "What do you want me to do to the other one, Kagome?"

Kagome shivered, his voice was just so incredibly hot…he was making her sticky without even trying! "Please, s-suck,"

Howl eagerly took the nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking the tip and he sucked all around it. He swallowed, breathing through his nose as he sucked on her nipple; his hands began to make their way down to her shorts.

Kagome gasped, her back arching, breast coming further into his hot mouth. She could feel his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts and it wasn't long before he pulled them down, they stopped and came to rest at her ankles. She now sat on his lap in nothing but her purple panties.

He crossed his legs, brining her closer to his throbbing manhood. He rubbed against her, groaning around her breast. His fingers lowered, stopping at the center of her panties. Moving the small piece of cloth out of the way, he slid his long, slender middle finger deep into her opening. He held her down roughly when she jumped, startled.

His mouth slid off her breast, his voice coming out gentle, yet firm, "Stay still…"

Kagome whimpered when he turned her around, her back to his chest, his hands underneath her thighs and he braced himself on his knees. Supporting her delicate weight with one hand, he used it to pull his cock out of its confines. It stood at attention, long and thick. Deciding to leave her panties on, he simply moved them out of his way again, and steadily lowered her onto his throbbing arousal.

"Oh, oh!"

"No, no…" he eased gently, "It's okay…you're fine…just kinda sit down," he told her, holding her ass tightly, his teeth gritted at the intense heat and tightness that surrounded him.

"Oh, Howl…oh," she moaned quietly, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder, her throat bared to him. She shivered when he began to suck on her neck, distracting her from the pain of being torn apart.

"Kagome," he lifted her up slowly, and then pulled her down, her tight walls stretching to accommodate his length. He grunted, his hips moving on their own.

Kagome cried out, "H-Howl!" she leaned back, her hips lowering, wanting to feel more of him.

Licking his lips, Howl moved to a better position. He eased himself on his bottom and crossed his legs Indian style. He then slid his hands down to the back of her knees. Squaring her back with his chest, he pulled her up by the back of her knees and then allowed her to slam down, both moaning at the feeling.

"Oh, yes!" Kagome moaned. Her hands slid down, one coming to rest at her stomach and the other reaching in between them to cup his balls.

"Can you feel me, Kagome? Deep inside you? You're so tight, it's almost so hard to thrust in," he panted into her ear.

"Please," she whined, "Please, harder."

"Yes, Kagome, yes."

He began to pull her up and down harder, faster. Both of them groaned loudly and finally, Kagome let out a small scream and came hard, her walls quivering around Howl's cock, causing him to spill himself deep inside her.

He fell backwards, pulling her with him. She turned in his arms, coming face-to-face with him.

"Howl…"

"Kagome…"

Both shared another kiss before their eyes closed.



_-A week later-_

The couple had been woken up after their night of passion by a loud, cranking noise.

"I know that sound…" Howl murmured, standing up. Kagome watched as he pulled on his clothes before rushing outside.

"Howl?"

Kagome stood, grabbing her robe and tying it on. She moved towards the window and watched in disbelief as a large _walking_ castle began to make it's way towards the shrine.

Stepping outside to get a better look, she stopped when she reached the stairs and looked down.

The door to the castle opened, and a very pretty girl flew out, only to land in Howl's arms. Kagome watched, her heart breaking as the girl reached up to kiss Howl, who stood there, rigid.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked over to the well house and stared down the Bone Eaters Well.

"Is this what you meant, Naraku?" Tears fell down to the well, "Another Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome?"

Kneeling down, she sobbed quietly for a couple of minutes.

"At least Sophie doesn't look like me…she's actually pretty…" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. "Why am I always second-best?"



"Sophie?"

"Oh, Howl! Forgive me dearest! I knew something was wrong the minute I saw blood on the floor, then Calcifer told me what happened,"

Howl frowned to himself. Why wasn't he happy to see his own wife?

Kagome.

Howl sighed softly, "Sophie…I…"

Sophie stared up at her husband, "Don't tell me…"

"I have fallen in love with her Sophie…I'm sorry. You can keep the castle…but I will always come to see Morgan."

Sophie glared sadly, "You'll ditch her! Just like you've ditched so many others!"

Howl shook his head, "I would never."

And with that Howl turned, intent on finding Kagome.



Kagome looked up when arms circled around her and she stared up in surprise, "B-But, Sophie..!" she protested weakly.

Howl merely smiled, "I will never ditch the one I truly love."



_**God Dammit!**_

_**This was supposed to be out days ago!**_

_**Stupid Miami…Stupid rain…it knocked out my power…but…**_

_**Burnt Miko, I hope you like it. It kicked me in the ass cuz…oh your all going to jump me…I have never watched Howl's Moving Castle. This is what Wikipedia is for! EL OH EL**_

_**Next up:**_

_**KenshinxKagome**_

_**For:**_

_**Akikazu.**_

_**I would reply to everyone's reviews…but it's 6:18 in the morning and my mum is prowling the halls, if she finds out I'm awake, I'm a goner XD. **_

_**Yeah, you know what Burnt Miko? I was asleep a couple of hours ago, but I had a dream that you were chasing me and yelling at me to update…no lie. It scared me so I finished up the chapter, XD.**_

_**Until next time peeps!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi**_

_**(the one shots seem to be getting longer, 11 pages XD.)**_


	4. Kuchisake Onna

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

_**Kuchisake-Onna**_

"_Where do you wish to go, now?" The brown haired male asked, looking down at his date with a lascivious smirk on his face. _

_The dainty redhead frowned. "How about we just call it a night?" Although she really liked Izanagi, she didn't want her first time to be just a quick fuck. _

_Izanagi pouted, "But Akemi…"_

"_Please?" she asked, her hazel eyes misting slightly. She watched as Izanagi's golden brown eyes narrowed in defeat._

"_Alright, come on. I'll walk you home."_

_A while later, Izanagi found himself walking back to his own home. It was dark, and cold. There was a slight mist flowing around the invisible road. Izanagi sunk his hands into the sleeves of his black haori. "Damn it all. I need to get a new girlfriend."_

_His head snapped up suddenly. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. _

_Where did she come from?_

_The woman stood before him, her ink black hair flowing down to her waist. She wore a long, white kimono. It had a little ripple affect patters, starting at her stomach and expanding up to her chest and the sleeves of the kimono. She wore a white surgical mask, covering her mouth. Her eyes though…they were such a gorgeous light blue color…they looked almost silver…_

_His jaw dropped and he watched as she walked closer. She was small, petite, but her body was anything but. He waited until she was only a step away from him, before he opened his mouth to say hello, but it was not to be._

"_Watashi kirei?_" _(Am I pretty?) _ _she whispered, her head tilted to the side adorably. Her glorious eyes pleaded for him to answer, and he swallowed with difficulty._

"_Hai, mochiron." (Yes, of course.) He answered, his eyes locked on hers. _

_The woman tilted her head again, and she reached up, her slim pale hands coming up to remove the surgical mask from her mouth. He waited eagerly, hoping to receive a kiss from the beauty. What he saw though, made his suck in air in horror._

_The mask slipped from her fingers, revealing a horribly disfigured smile. It was actually a scar, streching from ear-to-ear in a permanent grin. The woman smiled, her lips strecthing even further, "Even like this?" she asked._

_The male fell backwards, his eyes wide in fright, "Iie!" he wailed. He watched as the small woman smirked, her hand raising to reveal a large pair of sissors. His eyes widened in fear, and the last thing he saw was the sharp oject heading towards his face._



Kagome rolled her eyes, her arm scrubing the floors of the dojo. Her hand dipped into the bucket of soap water, before she rubbed it along the floors.

"Get real."

"No, honestly! It was all over the news!"

"It can't be though, the Kuchisake Onna does not exist."

She snickered behind her cough mask. Her eyes watching the two gossping girls in amusement. She re-rolled the sleeves of her blue yukata up top her elbows so they wouldn't get wet.

Apparantly, they heard her. The tall black haired female glared in her direction.

"You don't believe in the legend, Kagome?"

She smirked, though it was unseen for her mouth was covered by the mask. Her silver-blue eyes glittering. "Of course, not. Who would? A woman who stalks college boys and men just to show them her distorded mouth? Piss Off."

The girl narrowed her dark eyes, "You know, she goes for disbelievers."

"No she doesn't," Kagome murmured, "She goes for stuck up bitches, like you, Kaoru."

The instructor of the dojo seethed angrilly. "Look, Kagome. I took you in because I see great potential in you, don't make me regret my decision!"

Kagome glared, "Forgive me, Kamiya-San." She sneered.

When Kaoru turned back to her friend, a redhead, Kagome's eyes narrowed in disgust.

'_I could so easily kill her…the only reason why I don't is because-'_

"How are you today, Miss Kagome?"

'_Of him.'_

She looked up, into the beautiful violet eyes of Kenshin Himura. The assasin Hitokiri Battosai. His long, red hair was in it's usual bind, keeping the locks away from his face. The light plum colored haori and the white hakama were his usual form of clothing. Her eyes traced the scar on his cheek.

"I am well, Kenshin. How are you?" she watched as he flashed her a gentle smile. She felt her heart speed up. Damn him, why did he make her feel so much?

"This one is fine, that he is." He replied.

She smiled up at him, "Good." She looked back down and continued to polish the floors of the dojo.

"You are still sick then?" he asked, taking note of the white mask covering her mouth.

"Hai, the cold won't go away," she coughed almost immdiately after she finished to prove her point.

"Can this one help in anyway?" he asked, looking around the dojo, seeing she had a lot to go.

"Iie, Iie…I've got it." Kagome smiled at him again, "Thank you."

Kenshin smiled back at her. His eyes watched her delicate pale hand rub circles onto the floor with the rag.

"Kenshin!"

The look of surpirse on his face was adorable. He stumbled forward, and her eyes widened. He was falling in her direction.

"Ow!"

He landed on top of her heavily, his body pinning her's to the dojo floors. She grunted slightly, and looked up, her eyes meeting his. She could feel his heartbeat, pounding against their chests. She licked her lips behind the mask, and looked down.

"Oro?" he murmured, tearing his eyes away from Kagome to look behind him. "Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru frowned in annoyance, "You can get off her, now."

"Oro?" He blushed heavily once he realized he was still ontop of Kagome. Scrambling away from her, he sat back on his hands and began to apologize, "I am sorry, that I am!"

Kagome nodded, "Don't worry about it." She glanced at the bucket that had been knocked over due to the fall. She sighed, '_Damn It,' _

"Did you need something, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, standing back to full height, still blushing slightly.

Koaru giggled nervously, "Actually, I wondered if you would accompany me to dinner, tonight?"

Kagome froze.

"Dinner?" Kenshin repeated, his head tilted.

'_Please, say no.'_ Kagome thought, glancing up. Her heart fell when Keshin smiled politely.

"Hai, that I will."

Kaoru smiled prettily, "Arigato." She looked down, "I'm sorta embarassed, part of me wants to go to be with you…and the other wants you to protect me from the Kuchisake Onna."

Kenshin chuckled, "I will always protect you, that I shall." He told her, his voice soft.

Kagome clenched her fist. _'Why does this always happen to me?' _

-_**Five Years Ago-**_

_Kagome stuggled to keep her tears at bay. Her eyes looked to her boyfriend, to the gorgeous woman at his side. _

"_Listen, Kagome…I still want you…Kikyou will be my wife, but you can be my mistress, please?" The golden eyes begged for her to accpet, while cold brown eyes laughed at her position._

"_No, no! I loved you! I gave my heart to you, Inuyasha…is, is this because I wouldn't sleep with you? The reason was because I wanted to marry first!" Kagome sobbed._

_Inuyasha frowned, his handsome face darkening. "Damn it, Kagome. I am going to be your first, please…just smile and accept."_

"_Never," she replied angrilly, hurt beyond repair. _

_As she gathered her things and made her way to the door, her arm was suddenly snagged. The clawed hand gripped her arm tightly, and pulled her roughly back into the room._

"_Oh, no, bitch. I gave you a choice, if you don't cooperate, I'll just have to make you as unwanted as I can! No one but __**me**__, will have you!"_

_As he neared his claws to her face, she struggled, but was stopped when cold hands gripped her arms. She looked behind her. Kikyou was grabbing onto her arms, smirking coldly._

"_I'll make sure you __**always**__ smile."_

_-__**Present-**_

Her eyes closed and she let loose a whimper.

"Kagome?"

She looked up and waved a hand careleslly, "I'm fine, Kenshin. I'm fine."

He frowned in concern, "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice expressing his worry.

Kagome nodded once more, "Hai…mochiron."



Kenshin walked hand in hand with Koaru. His mind was in turmoil. Why could he not stop thinking of Kagome? The way her silvery-blue eyes would shine wherenever he was near her, the way her body felt underneath his.

They had met the girl nearly three years ago. She had been wandering, her mouth hidden by a white mask. They later found out it was because of a sickness she had. She had no weapons on her person, but when she had been attacked a few feet away from them, they had watched her pick up a tree branch and weild off the attacker with amazing skill.

Kenshin approached her, inviting her to stay at the dojo, much to Kaoru's annoyance.

It had been so long…and he still knew so little about her.

"Kenshin?"

He looked down, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Kaoru staring ahead of them with a look of utmost fear.

He turned his head to the front and nearly choked on his tongue.

The woman stood, her head tilted. Her silver-blue eyes stared directly into his. It captured his heart.

Kaoru squeezed his hand, "It…It's her, it's the Kuchisake Onna!"

Kenshin tensed. He didn't believe in the legend of the Kuchisake Onna, but he was beliveing it now.

They both watched as the woman calmy walked towards them. When she was close enough, she asked the question that everyone grew to fear, "Watashi Kirei?"

Kaoru's eyes began to water in fear. "H-Hai," she murmured, "Very pretty."

Kenshin watched asher hand came up to her mask.

That hand…those eyes…the mask.

Disbelief struck through his body and he couldn't help himself, "Kagome?"

The hand stopped immediately. The woman took a step back, her hand wavering and her eyes watering.

Kaoru swallowed, "Kagome? What do you mean, Kenshin?" Then it clicked.

The reason why Kagome didn't believe…why she wore the mask…those eyes.

"Kagome…_You're _the Kuchisake Onna!?"

They watched as the woman looked away, her eyes closing. "Hai." Kagome whispered.

Kaoru and Kenshin both stared in shock. Their heartbeats thudding painfully.

"Oh, Kagome…" Kenshin whispered sadly, watching her eyes overflow with the tears.

"You should understand Kenshin…You've killed before…You've been scarred as well." They watched as she pulled off the mask, revealing her mouth to them.

Kenshin swallowed, Kaoru looked away, her stomach churning.

Kagome stared desperatly into Kenshin's eyes. "You were a killer…I am one. Please…don't leave me." She begged.

As she stepped closer, Kaoru suddenly stepped back. "I-I'm leaving," she announced, turning on her heel and running towards the dojo.

Kagome watched her go with disinterest, before turning her eyes to a still shocked Kenshin.

"I…" he tried to speak. He couldn't.

Kagome frowned, her sad eyes looking towards the floor.

"Five years ago…the one I love betrayed me…he chose to be with another woman…only wanting my purity as his possesion. When I refused…he did this to me," she pointed to her mouth. "He said to me, "Who would want you now?" and abandoned me, thinking that he left me for dead. But I didn't die. I tried, instead to find healers, someone willing to fix my mouth…no one helped…no one cared. From then on my hate and anger got the best of me…I became the Kuchisake Onna…a creul title…but a fitting one. Then, I met you…and all those feelings I tried to foget…the feeling of being in love…came back to me," She traced the scar on her lips. "It seems Inuyasha was right."

He watched as she bent down, picking up the fallen mask.

"No one want's me…looking like this." She whispered brokenly.

As she turned, a hand gently gripped her arm. She stopped, her eyes confused as she stared up at him.

"Scar..or no scar…You are gorgeous." His lips decended upon her's. And her eyes widened in surprise, tears falling quicker. The tears melted against their mouths, and she gasped feeling the scar on her mouth begin to close. '_What is happening?'_

Kenshin removed his lips, confused as well. He watched as the scar on her lips began to dissapear. Soon, it was gone completely, leaving behind beautiful, plump lips.

"What happened?" Kagome murmured, confused. Her hand came up to trace her lips, and her eyes widened. "It's gone."

"You found love…even though it was destined you wouldn't. That was what happened," Kenshin smiled.

Kagome smiled back, "I found love?"

Kenshin pulled her closer, "Hai."



_**ATTENTION!**_

_**THIS IS **__**NOT**__** THE END! THERE WILL BE A PART 2, WITH A LEMON IN IT!**_

_**I knew I would screw this up…this isn't at all how the story was going. About a week ago, my computer went berserk. I couldn't log on, and I was convinced my computer was hacked. On that laptop, was where I had this one-shot already written, with the lemon in tact. **_

_**Sadly, I still have not been able to use my laptop, therefor I'm using my sister's old computer. It sucks because I had to write this using only my notes and memory…I didn' do it right…**_

_**It came out horribly and I apologize dearly, Akikazu and the rest of the reviewers. I promise that as soon as I'm able to re-collect myself I'll post up part two with the lemon in it, and afterwards I'll do you a Matt/Kagome, Akikazu.**_

The legend of the Kuchisake Onna (The Slit-Mouth Woman.) is about a woman who was either the wife or the concubine of a samurai. When the samurai thought that the woman was cheating on him, he slashed her mouth from ear to ear, yelling "Who will think you are beautiful now?!"

I revised a lot of it, as you read. I turned it into Inyasha's jealousy rather than Kagome cheating. For the whole story of the Kuchisake Onna, you can look her op on Wikipedia.

Oh and here are some pictures of what she looked like:

media./image/slit-mouth woman/MatthewTheRaven/screenshotH258278.jpg

media./image/kuchisake onna/talkingmime/kuchisakeonna.jpg

media./image/kuchisake onna/musicgirl99/kuchisake-onnapi01.jpg

Bash me for this disgusting one-shot, please!


End file.
